Goodbye
by Channylover13
Summary: It's a song-fic one-shot. I hope you like it! Just because It's a sad title doesn't mean it has a sad ending...but you have to read to know if it does! ;  Enjoy!


**So this is a song-fic to the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus and I worte this a long time ago so it might not be great but you know...it's 'ight. ;D**

~" I could honestly say

You've been on my mind

Since i woke up today

i look at your photograph

all the time

These memories come back to life

And i don't mind."~

I sat in my dressing room, thinking about my boyfriend-ex boyfriend- Chad. I miss him so much, but the recount, it's too painful to forget. And he's gotten so many second-chances that I can't forgive him anymore...

I got up from the leopard couch and head over to my desk. After searching for my key to my drawer I opened it and took out a few pictures of me and Chad. I had a bit time for myself since Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora are rehearsing a sketch I'm not in. The first photo I took out was our first kiss. Tawni was hiding and secretly took the picture. I remember that moment perfectly:

~" I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips "~

_The pain of breaking up with him was still in me. But the pressure was too much to handle. I knew I had to do this. As we both walked away from the corner of my eye I saw him turn around. _

_" Hey um...friends could hug, right? " He asked while I turned around._

_ I figured this would be my last chance to hug him._

_ So I smiled and said. " Yeah! I hug the Randoms all the time! "_

_ I walked closer to him. He did the same. _

_" Cool let's just..." And he opened his arms to hug me I hugged back. _

_When we pulled away we both looked in each others eyes. I couldn't take it anymore so I kissed him. He did the same, at the same time. The kiss was short, but sweet. _

_" Oh...wow. " He said amazed._

_ " Yeah...wow. " I said my lips still tingling._

_ We both smiled at each other._

It was amazing. Sparks flew everywhere like every time we kissed. I suddenly feel something wet on my cheek. I raise my hand to feel it and I notice it was a tear falling from my eye. I sighed. I still love him...

The next picture I took out was the one from my " Secret Prom ". Tawni insisted to take our picture together so we agreed.

~"The time that you danced with me

With no music playing"~

_Well my secret prom turned out to be a disaster. I can't believe this. I worked so hard and didn't enjoy any part of it. Suddenly I heard footsteps walking towards me. I looked up and saw...Chad?_

_ " Chad? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go...? " I asked curious. _

_He walked closer._

_ " Which is exactly why I had to be the last to go..."_

_ Does that even make any sense? Anyway, I sighed and decided to tell him the truth. _

_" Well Chad, you were right. All proms end in disaster. " I chuckled sadly and shook my head. _

_He just walked even closer and tilted his head. _

_" Do they Sonny? Do they really? Cause sometimes, I heard, you get to have that one special dance with that one special guy. You're just gonna have to settle for me. " He said each word taking a step closer and pulling out his headphones._

_ I smiled at him and took one headphone. This was so nice of him._

_ " This is sweet " I told him smiling wider. _

_He shrugged and said. " I have my moments. " Than I noticed something...there was no music._

_ " You gonna press play? " _

That was the sweetest thing he did for me. Saving my disaster prom. I put my finger on him in the photo and sighed. I still love him...

~" I remember those simple things

I remember till i cry"~

I look at more photo's. Like from the dog house building. Santiago made us take a picture with him but Tawni edited it and cut Santiago out so it was just me and Chad. There was also when from where I pretended to be my own fan. After what he did for me on stage we went backstage where an angry Tawni was standing there. She told us the only way she'd forgive me is if we'd let her take a picture of us, so we did. And another one was from where Chad came to " save me " after I dropped my cell-phone in the disposal. Even though I looked like a mess Tawni said that we should take a picture next to the door just so you can have proof that Chad did it. To me it made no sense but it sure is a memory. I smile at the next one. Me and Chad backstage of the Gotcha show, where we said we liked each other, but we both took it as " just friends" so nothing happened after that. Me and Chad looked so nervous and of course Tawni secretly took the picture of us. Next I came on to one where Chad helped me " take care " of the Randoms while I was " sick ". Even though I was faking it was still really sweet. Tawni ( of course ) took a picture of Chad holding my hand and we're both smiling at each other. And this one is from where everyone took me as a " phony ". It's me and Chad in my hometown - Wisconsin - hugging each other. Tawni saw us squealed and took our picture ( I'm starting to think she was a little obsessed with us ). I look at more photos and memories and I realize, I still love him...

~"But the one thing I wish I'd forget

A memory I wanna forget

Is goodbye"~

Than I came on to a picture that made more tears drop out of my eyes. The award show. Me and Chad smiling - still together - and holding each other never wanting to let go, but this photo reminds me only of one memory. The break up.

_He ordered a what? I can't believe him! I gave him a sad and disappointed look. _

_" You ordered a recount Chad. Why would even think about doing that? " I asked him sadly._

_ He started explaining. " You felt weird about winning, I felt weird about losing and now, thanks to me, w-we don't have to feel weird anymore...but you do have a very weird look on your face. " He was confused._

_ I was close to tears, how could he do this? _

_" It's called disappointment Chad. You were so miserable that you weren't in the center of attention for one day that you went out and ordered a recount? " I said my tone a little louder. _

_He gave me a shocked expression._

_ " Whoa, I just wanted things to get back to normal, like I promised... " He said. _

_" Normal? Oh, you mean the normal where you always win and I always lose? I don't like that normal! Boyfriends and girlfriends are suppose to trust each other, support each other! I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first! " I yelled grabbing the stupid award he wanted so badly._

_ I saw in his eyes he was a little mad too._

_ " Whoa I did this for us, okay? " He told me sternly. _

_The tears from my eyes were just aching to get out.  
><em>

_" No, Chad. The only us there is now is between you and this award. I hope you two will be very happy together." I said handing him the award."_

_ He looked even more shocked. _

_" I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me? Cause I thought I was helping. " _

_He said. He always seems to think that and I'm tired of it._

_ " That's the worst part about it...goodbye Chad. " He suddenly got really sad but I tried not to focus on that. _

_" Sonny don't do this, it's ridicu- " I cut him off. _

_" No, just go. " I didn't want him to see me crying._

_ " But I-I " He tried to explain himself somehow. _

_It won't work. _

_" Chad there are no second chances this time. I'm sorry. You've won the recount but you've lost me... " I said sternly wanting him to go already. _

_His mouth mas slightly ajar. I could tell he was close to tears too. He turned around, put the award on the table and started walking away. A tear already dropped from my eye...but at last moment he turned around and saw me...than left again._

I suddenly notice I'm crying. I put the photo down and decide it's time to go home. I can't be thinking too much about him and how much I still love him...

~"I woke up this morning

And played our song

And through my tears I sang along "~

The next day, after a long night. I wake up and I don't have the energy to go to work. I sigh putting my head in my hands. What am I doing? I get up and get dressed. While doing so I can't stop thinking about Chad. I go on my computer and log onto Youtube. I decide to play " our song " which is " Love Story " by Taylor Swift. We danced to it all the time. It isn't long before I notice I'm crying again. Even though I'm crying I can't help it but sing along. I realize it's no use just singing wrong notes ( it's hard to sing when your crying ). Yes, I still love him...

~"I picked up the phone and then put it down

Cause I know I'm wasting my time

And I don't mind"~

I look over to my bed and walked over to pick up my phone. I searched through the contacts until I came across Chad's. I think about it a while but than I put it down noticing It's no use. I know I'm just wasting my time. But I can't help it. Because I still love him...

~"I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

I remember those simple things

I remember till I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

A memory I wanna forget"~

I sighed. I mean, sure Chad did mess up but, he was only trying to help. It seems like every time he tries to help he messes it up. I really do miss him. For a while now I've been thinking about giving him just one more chance. But I don't know...

It's pretty obvious I still love him, but should I forgive him? I sighed again and thought about it hard. After a while I've decided, that the next time he'll come to apologize...I will forgive him. Sure, he's made a lot of mistakes but that's one of the things I love- about him. It makes him, him. I laid back on my bed,wiped all my tears and closed my eyes.

~"Suddenly my cell phone's glowing up

With your ring tone

I hesitate but answer it anyway "~

About ten minutes later my cell phone woke me up from my nap. I slowly got up and went over to my phone. I look at the caller ID and it's...Chad. I hesitate. Should I answer it? Or just ignore it? I sigh remembering that I promised myself that the next time he tries to apologize I forgive him. So I answer it.

~" You sound so alone

And I'm surprised to here you say "

"You remember when we kissed

You still feel it on our lips

The time that you danced with me

With the no music playing

You remember those simple things

We talked till we cried

You said that your biggest regret

The one thing you wish I'd forget

Is saying goodbye "~

" Hello? " I said into the phone

. " Sonny... " He sounded so alone, he was crying.

" Chad? Are you okay? " I asked worried.

" Sonny, you need to listen to me. I'm sorry okay? I know I've said that a lot of times but U can't take it anymore. And I know I've messed up big time! And I'm so sorry but Sonny I can't live without you! I love you and I need you with me! Please Sonny...I remember every moment with you. The time when we kissed, I can still feel it. You're secret prom where we swayed to no music. I remember every little thing! But the one memory that I just wish you'd forget is goodbye... "

Now I was crying. Why is our relationship like this?

" Chad...I love you too! And I also remember every great moment but the one thing I can't forget is saying goodbye to you. Chad, I miss you... " I told him honestly.

" I miss you too... " He said.

" What now? " I asked not knowing where our relationship is standing right now.

" Are you home? " he asked.

" Yes..." I said

" I'll be right there. " He said and hung up. So It's time I forgave him...our relationship is not perfect...but that's what makes us.

Around fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings. I get out from my room and open the door only to see a certain sad blonde.

" Hi... " He says shyly.

I look at him with loving eyes and hug him tightly.

" I'm sorry " He whispers into my hair as he hugs me back.

" Me too..." I said.

After a while we both pulled away.

" So...come in. " I said opening the door wider. He went inside and after I closed the door we both stood there not knowing what to say.

" I missed you.." We both say unison.

He smiles a little. " I really did..." he says looking deeply in my eyes.

" So...where does this leave us? " I asked still not sure.

" How about...Sonny and Chad? " I smiled, we didn't use our nickname Channy hence It almost ruined out relationship before.

" I'd like that..." I say and before he can even see me smile, he was kissing me. I kissed him back with full passion enjoying every second. We both pulled away from lack of air.

" I love you..." He said.

"I love you too. " And we both hugged it out.

Chad decided to drive me to work since my mom was in Wisconsin, visiting my grandma. And till' she came back me and Chad spent every day together hanging out at my house.

**There you go a happy ending...again. To be honest I'm not proud of this story. I mean, sure it's okay but I don't know...it seems like something is missing. xD Anyway, how about you guys tell me what you think...just click that little review button over there...yup that o****ne!**

**Oh and special thanks to lovechanny5678 for being the only one that reviewed my other story (" Do you hate me?" )! I really do appreciate it. ;] And a lot of people favorited that story so anyone who did thanks soo much! ;)**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Miley: Okay, now come one...you know you don't owe my song...**

**Chad: Or Sonny with a Chance!**

**Me: I know, I know.**

**Sonny: So say it! Or-**

**Me: -You'll make me say it! I get it gosh!**

**Miley: I'm waiting...**

**Me: * sighs * I do not own Miley Cyrus's song " Goodbye " if I did it probably wouldn't be that good.**

**Miley: * smiles * Awww thanks! **

**Me: * rolls eyes * And also I,sadly, do not own Sonny with a Chance, if I did I'd make Channy kiss in every episode and make a season three! **

**Chad: * smirks * I like that idea.**

**Sonny: * smiles and kisses his cheek ***

**Tawni: * walks by * Oh how I love Channy. * smiles ***

**Review please! ;*  
><strong>


End file.
